


I love you Forever

by GeminiGuardian98



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiGuardian98/pseuds/GeminiGuardian98
Summary: This was a little self-indulgent and I couldn't get the images out of brain so I thought I'd write it down before it ran away from me and this was born as a result of that.





	I love you Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, Underswap belongs to P0pcornPr1nce and Underfell belongs to the community of Undertale.

The excitement in the air was contagious. Everyone that was at the church could feel it and it made their souls pound. Although no one could feel it more than Red at this moment in time. He had hidden away outside in the gardens resting his back against a cherry blossom.  
The wind that blew through the air made the skirt of his pale cream wedding dress dance in the wind although it never raised more than at his knees. His veil fluttered in the wind too caressing his bare collarbones like that of a lover and it made him blush to think of the reason why he was wearing this whole get up in the first place.  
Had it really been twelve years since the monsters of every Au were freed from their Underground permanently and had it really been five of those years that he had been dating the most perfect skeleton of his life? He remembered when he had been asked out for the first time by the love of his life.  
They had been a blushing blue mess as they presented him with white carnations tied together with a silk red ribbon asking if he wanted to have dinner together without everyone else. He remembered how he stuttered tried to persuade them that it wasn't a good idea to date him tried to argue that they would be better with anyone else and that he wasn't good enough.  
But all his protests were thrown back into his face as the other had argued all his good qualities and how perfect he was in their eye lights. It had left flustered and embarrassed, but he had somehow agreed to the date and look where it had lead five years later.  
"There you are Red!" exclaimed a voice "we had all began to worry when no one could find you"  
Red turned slightly to see his best friend Sans running towards him with sweat on his skull. If he wasn't so anxious he would have found the scene funny.  
"Sorry I just needed some air desperately it was getting to be too much" he apologised, and it still amazed him at how much he had changed in twelve years at times.  
Sans smiled softly as he came to a stop beside Red panting a little but overall okay. "I get ya," he said laying a gentle hand on Red's shoulder it was light enough that Red could shrug it off if touch felt too overwhelming now.  
"You alright now?" he asks concerned.  
Red sighed nodding although he was sure that his body language gave off how nervous he really was. everyone knew that he was an anxious mess most of the time and if it was really that bad he knew that his fiancé would be here in a soul beat to sooth away his worries even cancel the wedding if it made him feel better. It sometimes annoyed him how everyone treated him like glass, but it also made him appreciate the care everyone showed too it was frustrating.  
Sans frowned as he observed Red but didn't say anything when Red nodded to protest or suggest that Red wasn't telling the truth although his other hand itched to send a message to Red's brother Fell. 

Red straightened up from his slouch against the tree with a deep breath letting it out softly just like his fiancé had taught him and how like they practised many times before every time everything became too much for him.  
"I'm so scared Sans...what if I mess this up? what if he regrets this? what if..." Red began to rant as he paced in front of Sans spilling all of his worries and fears.  
Sans listened with all the patience that he was known for although he had to simile as he listened as all of this confirmed how much Red had fallen for his much happier counterpart. "Red your worrying for nothing," he said reassuringly.  
Red frowned at Sans but didn't say anything he knew Sans was right as usual he was worrying for nothing and that was all there was too it, but he couldn't help it. "I know but I just... I don't want Blue to regret this" he whispered, in the end, gripping his hands together as he looked away. 

"I doubt there is anything you could do to make Blue regret this. You guys have been dating for five years and engaged for two of those. You know each other inside and out. When you said yes Blue was over the moon with joy and that's because he has a chance to spend the rest of his life with you" Sans stated with a chuckle remembering the memory. 

Red smiled as he too remembered the event and it filled his soul with pure love and happiness. It served to calm him and wash away his worries and fears which thoughts of Blue often did it was like a balm on his frayed nerves.  
"Okay...I'm ready," he said firmly his red eye lights shining bright with determination.  
....  
Blue fidgeted where he stood at the alter fiddling with the blue gloves that he had kept after all these years. He was so nervous when he had sent Sans off to find Red when it was discovered that he wasn't where he was supposed to be, so their wedding could begin. 

The longer he heard nothing the more worried he became. Not for the wedding but for Red he was so worried about him and that he regretted saying yes when maybe he hadn't been ready or hadn't been comfortable and had only said it to get out of the uncomfortable situation those two years ago. 

He sighed he only prayed that Sans would find Red before something bad happened to him. The murmur of the guests was admittedly starting to get up especially when the rumours began that he had been stood up left at the altar to forever wait for a bride that wasn't coming.  
He was about to say something when Papyrus Sans younger brother began to play the wedding march, and everyone stood up just as the doors opened. 

Turning to face the doors properly his breath was stolen from him at the sight of Red. The cream wedding dress that they had picked out together was amazing on Red he trailed his eye lights up and smiled at the sight of the red and blue bouquet of flowers as it had been Red to select them as he wanted something to carry the represented them both. Continuing his observations, he gasped as he saw the look in Red's eye lights. They were so full of love, joy and pure determination that the red glow was practically shining, and it looked like the eye lights themselves could seem to settle on either plain circles or little hearts.  
In Blue's eyes, it was adorable.  
Blue shook his awe away as Sans held out Red's hand to him he reached out and took the hand gently hearing Red sigh softly almost absently it made him smile that his touch could ease Red so much even after so much time had passed.  
It barely registered to Blue that they had taken their places in front of the original King Asgore and that they recited their vows. He was too busy staring at the beauty that was to become his partner for the rest of their lives and it was amazing his soul was racing and a pale blush was spreading over his cheeks mirroring the one Red supported.  
"Do you Blue take Red to be your lawfully wedded husband for better or worse, for sickness and for health until your dust finally re-joins the stars above?" Asgore asked snapping Blue out of his trance. 

" I do oh gosh I do" Blue answered softly smiling brightly as he stared at Red.  
"And do you Red take Blue to be your lawfully wedded husband for better or worse, for sickness and for health until your dust finally re-joins the stars above?"  
There was no hesitation when Red answered "I do "  
"Then by the stars above us and all that we are I announce you, husband and husband, you may now kiss" Asgore finished stepping back. 

It was a blur of motion as Red was suddenly dipped and when he came to Blue was kissing him with all the passion his body. Red happily responded wrapping his arms around Blue's neck as all their friends and family cheered for them. Blue slowly stood Red back up pulling away from the kiss. 

He rested his fore skull against Reds his eye lights in the shape of hearts that pulsed in time with his soul. "I love you Red so very much" he whispered.  
Hearing those words spoken made tears fill Red's sockets and spill down his cheeks even as he smiled brightly "I love you forever" he choked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or leave a kudo as this help motivate me to do more. But like I said in the summary this was completely random and I honestly don't know what inspired me to do this but this story was the result.


End file.
